<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kitchen night by LongFurbii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639460">A Kitchen night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongFurbii/pseuds/LongFurbii'>LongFurbii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird one shots until Dream marries me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Some Butt talk nothing NSFW though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongFurbii/pseuds/LongFurbii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two boys in love chilling in the kitchen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/spongebob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird one shots until Dream marries me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kitchen night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still got no ring, so here another fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream leaned against the door frame. Dream was always a ass type of man and he couldn’t just take his eyes off the square behind in the kitchen. He never knew fully what draw him to the older sponge but something did and he has never been happier in his life. His you tube was growing and his life was going great. The noises of pots and pans being push the side came from the sound but with that prefect butt kept moving side to side. Dream let out a little laugh. <br/>The Laugh took the Sponge by surprise and he shocked up hitting his head against the top of the cupboard. </p>
<p>   “Oh jellyfish” The Sponge said finally crawling out of the cupboard. Dream couldn’t help but let out his kettle laugh. Sponge bob finally look up at the Man laughing his butt. Sponge bob wanted to pout so madly but looking at the freckled man he couldn’t. He just simply fell in love all over again. He let out his own high pitch laugh. <br/>They both just stood in the kitchen laughing at each other. Dream let out a sign and looked back up. He stop holding his stomach and stood up straight. </p>
<p>“You know I Love you right” He whisper. Sponge-bob paused before giving his big grin. </p>
<p> “I love you too specially if you help me get this mini grill out” Sponge commented back at him. Before Sponge bob could get back on his knees, Dream walked over and bend down. He pulled his his little red tie towards him and gave a gentle kiss. </p>
<p>  “I’ll make sure to watch your behind” Dream grinned at him giving him one wink. Sponge bob smiled gently before bending over and trying to pull out this mini grill. Once he finally had it out it will be all well. Not only would Dream have his man and successful you tube career but he would also finally have some Krabby Patties.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here my Twitter: https://twitter.com/LongFurbii<br/>My Tumblr: https://longfurbii.tumblr.com/<br/>I'm posting the fanfiction to Tumblr too</p>
<p>Thanks for reading (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>